Joyeux Anniversaire Mon Ciel
by DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: Ciel looked up at him, "Sebastian why did you do this?" "Because I love you because you're " "I don't know what to say," Ciel looked down and he got a simple answer, "You can say yes " *Yaoi, smut, Elizabeth is bashed in Don't like don't read Enjoy!*
1. Happy Birthday

**What up peeps! I decided to do a longer story this time, probably no more than ten chapters. Here's the first. I'll shut up now**

A blue and purple eye blinked rapidly then focused. Warm light had flooded into the massive room, even though half of it was covered by the curtains. Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes, he groaned softly. His body was sore, 'Stupid demon and his sex cravings.' Turn to his left to find said demon asleep. His eyes widened a bit, 'Hmmm, maybe I should wake him,' then Ciel examined Sebastian's sleeping face, 'Well there's no rush.' His little body wiggled up to Sebastian's, curiosity filled his eyes. Ciel extended a finger then slowly poked Sebastian's cheek. He nearly fell of the bed trying to escape, if the demon woke up, but Sebastian just laid there in blissful obliviousness. Once more Ciel wiggled closer and extended a finger, 'I have no idea why I'm doing this, but I'm going to do it anyway!' Ciel nodded his head has he decided. Again he poked the demon's cheek, a smile beamed on the boy's face, he repeated the cycle.

Wiggle back, poke, back away

Wiggle back, poke, back away

He erupted in a fit of soft giggles. 'I'm so easily amused,' he thought as he went in to poke Sebastian again.

"Yes, yes you are bocchan."

The deep voice scared the wits out of Ciel; he tried to scramble of the bed. Then a strong hand caught his ankle and pulled him under the covers. He began to howl in laughter as Sebastian began to tickle him. He tried to roll away from the hands but only made it worse, "S-Sebastian! I'm haha I'm s-erry HA ha ha ha I can't B_Breath St-top I'm Gunna ha haa haa Pee! Ahahahaha!"

Sebastian smiled down at the still laughing boy. He let the boy's sides go and brushed some stray hairs from Ciel's face. "May I ask why you were poking me bocchan?" he gave a soft kiss on Ciel's right cheek. He loved his childish master.

Ciel pretended to look off into the distance lost in thought, "Hm, well it would seem that I was getting revenge."

The demon in a sarcastic voice said, "You're kidding me right?"

Ciel glared at his lover, "No," he poked Sebastian's nose, "You poke me all the time when I'm being 'cute' as you say. I'm simply just returning the favor." The earl smiled victoriously.

Sebastian was not amused. "So let me get this straight." "As straight as we can make it," Ciel interrupted. Sebastian tried his hardest not to smile, though he always found it very hard to be angry at his master, "Y-Yes well," his voice waved when he was biting back a laugh, "You poke me because I poke you? And you think this will solve your problems?" he was trying to incorporate a life lesson, only Ciel didn't get it.

"Sebastian," he said sweetly.

"Yes bocchan?" Sebastian tried to mimic Ciel's sweet voice.

"That sentence made me think."

"Of what, bocchan?" Sebastian was truly intrigued to know.

Ciel looked up at him with two beautiful innocent eyes then said, "That you're a dork."

Sebastian looked down at his master with a shocked face, "That's fucked up bocchan."

Ciel let out a giggle, and then grabbed Sebastian's hair pulling him down into a kiss. Ciel wrapped his arms around the man's neck, he couldn't help but smile into the kiss and neither could Sebastian.

The demon detached from the boy, "So do you take back what you said?"

"No."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow then slipped his hands to Ciel's sides, "If you don't I'll tickle you again." Ciel's mouth turned into and 'o'.

"I take it back," Ciel immediately said. He would have put up more of a fight but he had another matter to attend to.

Sebastian nuzzled his master then kissed the top of the boy's head, "Good." "Sebastian," Ciel wiggled his hips a bit. The demon looked down and saw the tiny bulge in Ciel's boxers. He slowly slipped off the black garment, pulling it down creamy thighs, "Yes my lord."

Ciel's little hands fisted the pillow his head was laying on. He kicked off the fabric the rest of the way then spread his legs. Ciel gasped when Sebastian kissed his neck, then down his chest. "Ah!" the earl's body arched up into the moist mouth around his erect member.

Sebastian listened to Ciel's cute noises; he bobbed his head a little faster. More moans came from the sweet mouth. He groaned lowly, sending vibrations up Ciel's cock into his spine.

Ciel put his feet on the demon's shoulder for leverage, his face turned into a deep red. His mouth hung wide open in pure ecstasy. "S-Sebastian t-that f-fe-els sooo good!" Ciel tried not to scream, he knew the other servants were up. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. Little hips began to thrust up into Sebastian's mouth like mad.

Sebastian normally hated Ciel bottling up his noises, though doing this during the day was risky. He bobbed his head a little faster, they needed to finish before the others came looking for them.

Ciel moaned, thankfully, against the bare hand covering his mouth. He nearly lost his control when Sebastian began to suck harder. His hips became frantic; he licked the palm of the demon's hand. The hand was removed slowly. Ciel saw Sebastian's red eyes staring up at him, "I'm –I c-close S-Sebastian!"Ciel nearly tore the pillow under him, his head thrown back moaning, "Yyyyyeeeesssss!" He hiccupped feeling his sweet release finally happen, his little body trembled.

Sebastian moaned as he tasted the earl's sweet essence on his tongue. He saw the boy riding through the throws of pleasure. His eyes closed slowly as he drank his master's cum.

"Ah! Sebastian stop sucking. I'm going to get hard again," he boy tried to push away the head in between his legs. He sighed in relief as he was let go.

"I'm sorry bocchan. You tasted so good I didn't want to stop," he smiled at Ciel, crawling up the boy's body. He licked his lips clean, then kissed Ciel's cheek sweetly. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Ciel nodded, "I love you too," he mumbled into Sebastian's neck.

"CCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Both Sebastian's and Ciel's eyes widened at the sound of the shrill voice.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TELL HER TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ciel was pissed beyond pissed, he was livid.

"I did, it seems she didn't get the message you were trying to convey," the butler threw on his clothes instantaneously. The retrieved a casual outfit for Ciel.

Ciel let his butler dress him rapidly, just as the eye patch came on Elizabeth burst through his bedroom door. "Elizabeth what a surprise," Ciel wore a fake smile.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS CIEL!" the enraged girl held up the letter he had sent a few days before. "YOU FOUND SOMEONE ELSE! WHO IS SHE CIEL I'LL KILL HER!" Elizabeth balled up the paper and threw it at Ciel, Sebastian caught it quickly.

Sebastian glared at the girl, 'Must Not Kill, Must Not Kill.'

"And what are you staring at! You worthless butler, you put him up to this didn't you!" Elizabeth pointed her finger at Sebastian.

'Must Kill When There Are No Witnesses!' Sebastian could feel his anger begin to singe the paper. Little streams of fire leaped from his hand. Ciel saw this and grabbed his wrist, Sebastian saw **his **Ciel shake his head 'no'.

Ciel turned to Elizabeth, "Go home and leave me alone. I've said what I needed to and so have you. Now leave!" He watched Elizabeth's green eyes widen then fill with tears.

"FINE!" she stomped her foot down like a child. Her anger grew when Ciel didn't waver or make a move to stop her. She left without another word leaving the two lovers to plot her doom.

"I say we boil her in oil."

"Sebastian!"

"Fine we can flay her alive then," all of these thoughts about murder made Sebastian smile. He truly did hate that ball of pink goo.

"Sebastian you can't go around killing people. I hate her too and would enjoy seeing you do one of those many awful crimes you picture in your head, but we can't. Unfortunately she's family." Ciel flopped onto the bed in defeat and groaned, "My head hurts."

Sebastian kissed the pained boy's temples, "You're right I'm sorry." Ciel gave him a quick peak on the lips, "Don't be, I was about to agree with you. Then I thought of how many people would come to the manor on a witch hunt."

Sebastian nodded he kissed his master's pink lips, "I know this is late but I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Ciel twirled a strand of black hair between his fingers.

"Happy birthday Ciel," Sebastian kissed Ciel full force. Their tongues began to fight, their saliva began to mingle.

'This is going to be a long day,' Ciel thought, moaning into the kiss.

**Hope you all liked it, tell me if I should continue or not. Bye**


	2. Mine

**Hey guys I got some reviews that inspired me to keep going. Thanks to all that are following and reviewed and to the people that may in the future. Okay I'll shut up now.**

Ciel let his pen scribble across the paper mindlessly, he wasn't really thinking about his work. He was more interested in the butler nuzzling his neck, "Bocchan I thought you said you would work if I let you sit in my lap." Ciel tapped the expensive pen against his lips, "Did I? That doesn't sound like me."

Sebastian smiled at the adorable boy. He gave Ciel a kiss on the top of his head, "You're lucky you're cute bocchan."

Ciel stayed turned to him, "Or what Sebastian?"

"Or I'd have to punish you for lying," the demon nipped the earl's ear, "A slow, hard, punishment."

The earl tried not to get hard from the seductive voice in his ear. "Mmm, I'd like to see you try," Ciel began to write again, trying to leave the conversation at that. His breath hitched when Sebastian cupped the front of his pants. 'fuck!' Ciel reached down and tried to move the groping hand away.

"Ciel," Sebastian slowly unbuttoned his master's tight shorts, "Would you like me to show you?"

The earl blushed lightly, "I thought you wanted me to work." He jumped as a gloved hand snaked into his boxers. 'Damn it I'm going to need another bath,' his mind fogged as Sebastian began to stroke him slowly, "Ugh Sebastian wait."

The butler licked his lips, "Why bocchan, I believe you need to learn a lesson." Sebastian let his thumb twist around his master's weeping head.

"Shit, Sebastian. Hah I'm gunna ah," Ciel rested his head against his giant desk, "Damn it!" His little hips began to move, "Mmm so good." Ciel began to drool, his cheeks turned bright red.

Sebastian kissed his mater's little ear. His tongue poked out and began to toy with the blue piercing in the little lobe.

Ciel bucked into the demons hips, he heard a deep growl, he smiled in victory. "Do you want to me fuck Sebby?" he cried out when Sebastian twisted his cock hard, "FUCK!"

"You should know better than to call me that bocchan," he let his eyes glow. He watched Ciel twist and moan in pleasure.

Ciel whined when Sebastian let his member go, "AH!" He screamed as his elbows were grabbed. His back hit Sebastian's strong chest. "Sebastian! What the hell?" He felt so horny, "Please don't stop."

Sebastian lick Ciel's reddened cheek, "Why should I fuck you, bocchan."

Ciel was able to rip of his eye patch; he turned to the demon and kissed him deeply. His little body strained from twisting behind him, but it was worth it when Sebastian leaned down and made it easier.

Sebastian was surprised at his master's bold actions but wasn't complaining. He gripped the back of Ciel's head and wrenched the boy's mouth open with his demonic tongue. He wrapped his wet appendage around Ciel's; he could hear the earls muffled moans. His pants tightened a bit at the delicious sounds he was swallowing.

Ciel's clumsy fingers tried to rip Sebastian's many buttons out of their loops. He unhooked his lips a string of saliva still connecting the two. He gave Sebastian one last peak, "Fuck me Sebastian," he bit his plump bottom lip.

"Why bocchan," Sebastian saw Ciel's eye's filled with lust, 'Shit, I do want to fuck you.'

"It's my 14th birthday Sebastian, please" his little eyes were pleading with the demon.

Sebastian unbuttoned his pants and ripped off Ciel's. His own hard on popped out, he saw Ciel staring at it in anticipation.

Ciel was lifted up and lowered slowly onto Sebastian's hard member. "AH!" his eyes rolled in the back of his head, "SO GOOD!" He felt his entrance being stretched for the second time today.

"Shit," Sebastian tried not to buck into the tight moist heat, "Ciel I want to move."

"Move," Ciel mumbled.

"What?" Sebastian was barely paying attention; he was too wrapped up with the feeling of being encased in heaven, his heaven.

"MOVE!" Ciel needed to be pounded.

For the first time Sebastian praised God.

"AH YES!" Ciel's little hips snapped up and down against Sebastian's. He screamed in joy as his body was filled repeatedly "SHIT SEBASTIAN! BEHIND I NEED IT BEHIND!"

"Yes my lord," he threw his mater against the desk. He watched Ciel grip onto the front of the wood structure. Sebastian kissed the back of the boy's neck as he plunged back into him.

Ciel was pushed forward then dragged back by the man he loved. His hips began to snap back with Sebastian's, both going hard without mercy. "SO GOOD SO GOOD SO GOOD SO GOOD!" He hated that he could barely think beyond sex at this point, "H-HARDER SE-SEBASTIAN FUCK ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian could feel his demonic power beginning to seep out, "Ciel we need to stop."

"NO!" Ciel backed hard into Sebastian, he turned to the demon, his contract eye glowing, "I ORDER YOU NOT TO STOP, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME TILL I PASS OUT!" The thrusts stopped and Ciel caught sight of Sebastian's fangs.

Sebastian let his demonic power flow out of him, all his lust, joy and happiness. His possessive nature grew.

Ciel's heart stopped when a deep voice whispered in his ear, **"Tu mihi, tu mihi non erit in aeternum." **He could feel the huge member inside him turn into a monster. His head hit the desk, his eyes were wide with pure carnal joy, spit dripped down his small chin. "OH GOD! SEBSTIAN PLEASE MOVE!"

Sebastian covered Ciel's still gripping hands, **"Te amo meus caelo."**

Ciel screamed in joy, the desk began rock against the floor. Their hips slapped harder than before. Ciel's near came when Sebastian started his hard and demonic speed.

Sebastian couldn't control himself, he saw how his hips were beginning to bruise Ciel's ass.

"OH OH FUCK S-SEBASTIAN SEBASTIAN I'M G-GUNNA C-C-CUM!"his body convulsed in joy as sperm shot from his erect member. The wood was stained by the creamy essence.

The demon grabbed Ciel's hair and pulled the earl's head back, **"I'm not done with you my little bitch." **

Ciel felt himself cum again, "NO SEBASTIAN NOT AGAIN, STOP!"

"**You said not the stop till you passed out!" **Sebastian's hips became frantic, **"I'M. NOT. STOPPING!" **

Ciel felt tears in his eyes, 'Too much pleasure! It won't stop!' "PLEASE SEBASTIAN NO MORE!" Ciel tried to push Sebastian's insane thrusting hips away. "NO! NO! I'M COMING AGAIN!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head, tears falling from them. "I LOVE YOU SEBASTIAN! PLEASE STOP! AHHHHHHHH!"

"**DAMN IT!" **Sebastian slammed into Ciel a few more times, **"AHHHHHHHHH! SiS MEUS!"**

Ciel could fell Sebastian begin to pump into him. His mouth hung open in pure bliss, "SO FULL!" He came as well, his body laid against the desk in defeat. His eyelids became heavy, and as he was nearly a sleep he heard Sebastian say, **"Te amo meus caelo." **Ciel smiled, 'I love you too Sebastian,' was his last thought before he fell into a sweet sleep.

**All done, I feel like a dirty. Anyway I hope you all liked it review, like. It's good to hear from my readers. **


	3. The Midford's Are Coming

**Hey all, plot begins ^_^ I hope you like it, I'll shut up now.**

Sebastian watched Ciel cute little face. His little cheeks were a light pink, and his little eyes were closed. Sebastian flicked some hair out of his lover face, his red eyes widened. "Oh shit," he whispered. There on Ciel's little neck was his contract mark. "Mister Sebastian, there's a letter here," Sebastian turned to see Finnian. "Okay I shall give it to the young master," Sebastian took the letter and Finnian left the room.

_-l...-el…-iel…_ "Ciel. Wake up baby." Ciel rubbed his eyes and stared up at his demon, "Hey –bastian where am I?"

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's groggy, cute voice, "We have some bad news."

Ciel propped himself up on his elbow then sat up, "What is it?" The little one wrapped his arms around his butler's neck, he gave him a quick kiss, "I bet it's not so bad."

Sebastian showed him the letter, "The Midfords are coming." The demon watched Ciel's face morph into pure horror.

"No."

"Yes," Sebastian nodded.

"We need to set up traps," Ciel wasn't really thinking clearly.

"Flaying bocchan, flaying."

"No Sebastian," Ciel gave his love another kiss, "too messy and knowing them they'd flail around, we'd have to figure out something cleaner."

Sebastian chuckled he sat on the bed and held his little master, "I believe my dark mind has infected you." The demon laid them down, both on their sides looking at each other. Sebastian caressed Ciel's cheek lovingly. He moved in and kissed Ciel, prying open the little mouth.

Ciel lazily played with Sebastian's tongue. He moaned when Sebastian groped his ass, "Mmm S-Sebastian, we should to stop." Sebastian began to pull away till Ciel grabbed onto his locks, "Wait one more."

The demon couldn't help but smile into their second kiss. He let the little lord roll on top of him; Sebastian tangled his hand into the bluenette's silky locks. The other rested on the small of Ciel's back. He unhooked himself from the enticing lips, "Bocchan I should get you dressed."

"Okay, one more," Ciel leaned down again, but was stopped. "Ciel the sooner we meet, greet and feed the vile things coming to dinner. The sooner we can go to bed together." Ciel groaned, knowing Sebastian was right, "Okay." The earl gave his butler another peak, then leaned back down to seal the kiss.

Sebastian smiled again, then thought, 'Silly master.'

Bard and Finnian sat in the kitchen playing cards. "Damn it! How do you keep beating me?" Bard scratched his and looked up at gardener's smiling face. "What are you two doing?" Mey-rin hadn't expected them to be playing war.

"Mey-rin I'm winning!" Finnian ran up to the clumsy maid flashing his cards toward her. Mey-rin laughed at his innocent nature, "Why don't you clean yourself up, the Midford's will be here soon." Finnian nodded happily and ran off down the hall.

Bard stood up and walked over to Mey-rin, "Well, you sure got rid of him fast." Bard let his arms wrap around the sweet maid's waist. Mey-rin lifted up her thick glasses and smiled up at him. "I just wanted a kiss before we get into the eye of the storm," she took the cigarette from in between his lips. "God I hate your smoking habit." "I know," Bard locked lips with the klutz for only a few moments. "Mm I feel better now," Mey-rin unhooked herself from the man just as Finny ran in happily. "I washed my hands and face!" Finny held up clean hands. The maid patted Finnian's head, "Good job sweetie."

DING DONG

Everyone in the house simultaneously thought, 'OH SHIT!'

The four figures walked into the mansions fore room. Frances's and Elizabeth's heels clicked on the polished marble. Edward and Alexis trailed behind them both of them wearing indifferent expressions.

"Hello Ciel," his aunt sneered at him, no doubt his hair. Ciel smiled at this, "Hello Aunt Frances, uncle Alexis. Edward, Elizabeth." His cousins merely looked at him in disgust and said nothing. Ciel kept his fake smile present, "Sebastian," he turned to his lover.

Sebastian bowed and said, "If you will please follow me I shall show you to the table. We have prepared some Italian tonight, some chicken fettuccini alferdo with fresh tomatoes and basil." They all silently followed into the dining area, Sebastian stood by the door why they all passed. Ciel laughed quietly when Sebastian gave him a quick peak on the cheek.

The earl then took his place at the head of the table, his 'so called' family sat around him. The wonderful smell of the food made all of their noses perk up. Ciel lovingly looked at his butler, as his own plate was sat down.

"Ciel!" Frances called.

Ciel looked in her direction, "Yes?"

"As I was saying, I want to know what brought on this sudden change of heart."

Ciel rested his chin in his hand, "Well Frances I have always known I could never be with Elizabeth. Not only is she not for me. Also if we were to have a child together it could be deformed, since we are first cousins." Ciel then look a casual sip from his tea and waited for Frances response.

The woman clear her thought as she was about to argue she looked up at Sebastian, "I hope you don't mind but we would like to talk in private." "Go do something useful," Elizabeth chimed in.

'**Sure I'll just go and sprinkle arsenic in you cookie you little B**-!' "Of course," Sebastian had to stop thinking about murder; it wasn't good for the soul as they say. He gave Ciel one last look, the boy's eyes pleaded, 'DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE NUT CASES!' "I shall go put the finishing touches on dessert."

Elizabeth swiped out of the curls away from her face, "Just like you to be unpunctual and untidy Sebastian." She smiled cruelly and her mother gave her a look of pride.

'**I'm going to boil you in oil**!' "Forgive me my lady," he walked out of the room before he did something he'd regret later, '**Or have to bury, in the backyard, behind the oak tree. Where I dug all the shallow graves, just in case**.' He laughed inwardly as he stepped into the kitchen.

"That was rude Elizabeth," Ciel barely had tolerance, as it is for the pink ball of evil, mocking Sebastian was a death sentence.

"Well he should be more competent; you should fire him and hire someone better. Older maybe with more experience," Ciel noticed how her sentence sounded more like a demand then a suggestion.

"That bitch!" Finnian gasped at Mey-rin's outburst. "I'm sorry Finny, but I can't believe that girl sometimes. I could take her being a brat but this is a whole new level."

"I agree ever since she turned fourteen she's been this lunatic overly attached girlfriend," Bard added. "Agreed," they all jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice.

"Crap."

"Busted."

"Hi Mister Sebastian," Finnian smiled brightly at the butler. Sebastian smiled then said, "Move over I want to hear too." The other three were surprised but then their ears perked up at some hideous comments.

"And that maid always dropping stuff, she's useless even with those bug eyes," Elizabeth laughed.

"I know that bitch did not just call me bug eyes," Bard grabbed the maid's hand to calm her down, "Don't get mad it's okay."

"Yeah we'll get her later," Finnian stared at Sebastian wide eyed, "Mister Sebastian!" "Quiet Finnian since she first came here today I've been plotting murder, though I need some accomplices."

"Also that ragged old cook, he's disgusting Ciel, he smokes and I think he's dating the klutzy maid girl. Then the gardener is just plain stupid, he so happy and is nothing but a dim wit breaking things. You should fire them all, if you want I know some great people looking for a job," Ciel was mostly ignoring the blond nuisance; he began thinking about what him and his butler had done only a couple hours earlier.

"I can shoot them," Mey-rin grinned.

"I'll burn the bodies."

"I'll uproot the trees."

"And I'll throw them in," Sebastian finished; they all smiled with sadistic joy. Then Sebastian noticed something, as Elizabeth chatted away, her mother was pouring an odd blue powder in Ciel's tea. Sebastian could tell it wasn't poison, but it was something he was familiar with. Something he hadn't come across in a long time. Just as he was about to storm in, Ciel downed the last of his cup. 'Shit!' Sebastian ran into the room just as the effects took hold.

Ciel felt heat rise in his groin. His cheeks became flushed and a need filled him. "Oh Ciel are you okay?" Elizabeth touched his hand, sending shock waves to his slowly erecting member. "I-I'm fine!" he moved away from her. She smiled darkly, "I should take you to your room."

"NO!" Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal style, "I mean if he is sick it could be contagious. We wouldn't want you sick, now would we?" Elizabeth glared at him but made no protest.

Sebastian flew out of the dining room, up the stairs and into the hallway leading to the room. Ciel wiggled but couldn't escape the heat. His mind went numb and so did his body. His head fell back and his eyes closed, he couldn't fight anymore.

**~Tee Hee~ Cliffhanger, don't worry I'm not cruel; you all will get a lemon next time. I'll shut now, bye!**


	4. Aphrodisiac

**Hey all, warnings. I did the cliffhanger on purpose, you guys reacted. -_- in the way I would have expected. But enough about your funny comments, on with the show XD! I'll shut up now.**

Ciel moaned as Sebastian laid him on the cool sheets. "Sebastian, u-undress m-m…"

Sebastian understood and unbuttoned the boys vest, shirt and pants. He slipped off Ciel's socks and shoes as well. He lifted the boy's legs on the bed; he watched a Ciel squirmed around the sheets. His pants tightened at the arousing sight.

"Mister Sebastian, is the master okay?" Finny asked, the two other servants behind him were peeking in curiously. "He's okay, I believe he came down with something," Sebastian walked to the door, blocking the wiggling earl from view. "Tell them to leave," the servants all felt the seriousness in the head butler's voice. "Yes Sir!" they yelled in unison.

"S-S-sebas," Ciel began to cry in pure agony. He watched his butler began to strip for him. Ciel sat up in the middle of the bed and began to play with himself. "Hah S-sebstian …" he hands began to grip tighter on himself. He strokes became harder, "Fuck!" Ciel fell back on the bed and began to slip into his own world.

Sebastian licked his lips at the delicious sight. The demon quickly threw off his shoes and socks. He walked over to the bed and crawled over his master. "Ciel, would you like some help?"

Ciel cracked his eyes; he still continued to play with his hardened cock. The earl could barely think, he grabbed Sebastian's wrist and pulled. He placed his lover's hand on his member. "H-hel.. m… ease.. bastian," Ciel begged.

"Okay, but only because you asked nice," Sebastian grabbed the boy's erection, hard.

"AH!" Ciel threw his head back, "YES!" Ciel began to thrust into the man's hand, "Ciel your voice is so sweet."

Ciel didn't say anything, he just kept bucking, "Wove, I lov... bas-tian!"

Sebastian licked his lips, he leaned down to the boy's ear, "I love you too baby." He gave Ciel a deep kiss; the boy immediately opened his mouth. The demon swallowed the earl's moans. He tangled his other hand into Ciel's blue locks.

"Mmm," Ciel tangled his finger in Sebastian's hair. His eyes rolled back, he fought the demon's tongue vigorously. He was able the win and explored Sebastian's hot cavern. "MMhhaaM! Ye-s estian," Sebastian let Ciel go and began to grind their hips together. They dry humped heavily, Ciel moaned loudly and snapped his hips with Sebastian's rhythm.

Sebastian flipped the boy over, "I'm going to give you a present my sweet little heaven." He hiked up Ciel's slender hips, "You ready baby?" He saw Ciel nod slowly, "I w-wan i-t." Sebastian spread the creamy cheeks and smiled.

"AAAHHHHH!" Ciel's eyes rolled back and smiled. Ciel could feel Sebastian's wet tongue inside him. The earl's screamed more into the silky sheets, "mmmmaaaaaaaahhhh!" He tried to get the tongue deeper inside his ass. The butler pulled out his wet muscle, "You taste so good Ciel."

Sebastian kneaded one of the creamy cheeks, he saw Ciel head go sideways. "Do you want a spanking baby?" his sadistic side was showing again.

"Mmmmm," Ciel couldn't speak, he laid his head against the plush bed. His head turned in the demon's direction. Ciel moaned again and smiled.

Sebastian knew that meant yes, especially when Ciel was horny. Ciel was his little masochist and he was a sadist, 'Perfect match,' Sebastian thought. "Hm, okay?" he grabbed Ciel's arm and laid the boy across his lap. "I think bocchan needs to be punished for all the lying you've done today."

"A slow h-hard punishment," Ciel hiccupped. He could hear the hand slicing through the air he smiled.

_SMACK_

"Ah!" Ciel shook a little as the pleasure racked through his body in waves.

_SMACK_

"Harder!" Sebastian's eyes glowed, "**Yes My Lord**."

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK!_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ciel's eyes widened and came on Sebastian's lap, "FUCK YES!"

Sebastian was shocked at how easy it was to make his master fall over the edge, 'Whatever they gave him was powerful.'

"More!" Ciel sat up in the demons lap. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "More Sebastian, make me cum more!" He bite his lovers ear and grinded into the man's groin. "I love you Sebastian, I love you," Ciel kissed Sebastian's face lovingly. The boy got a devious idea in his head.

Sebastian's jumped slightly when Ciel wrapped a hand around his hard member. He moaned as the boy began to stroke him faster. "Baby that's so good," his head fell back. "Sebastian?" mismatched eyes stared at him. "Yes Ciel," the man answered.

Ciel smiled, "Do you know what I really want for my birthday?" Sebastian shook his head 'no'. The earl smiled, he bite the man's ear, "I want to see you as you really are."

Sebastian eyes went wide, "Ciel, I don't think…" "Sebastian," he whined, "Please, I want it." The demon thought for a moment then said, "Are you sure baby?"

Ciel began to shake; he needed something in him **now**. He grabbed Sebastian's hair and pulled, "I order you to do it now! I want to fucked by the demon I love, please." He could feel the bond between them spark.

Sebastian moved Ciel on the bed then stood up. He let his demonic powers flow. Black wings burst from his back and horns grew from his head.

Ciel looked at his lover, he saw the devil's pointed tail slip into view. Ciel felt his erection jump at the site. Finally he saw Sebastian's glowing eyes; the black mist slowly disappeared and only left the demon. Ciel stared at his lover in wonder. He hopped off the bed, wobbled then recovered. His little hands touched the soft ebony skin, "Sebastian." Ciel kissed the sculpted abs of his lover then nuzzled his face against the flesh.

Sebastian let his clawed hand caress his master's cheek then traveled up to the boy's hair, "**Should we start Ciel**?"

The same deep voice from earlier rang in Ciel's ear. His heart beat rapidly and the heat began to grow again, "I told you… to f-fuck me."

The demon smiled and threw the boy on the plush bed; he chuckled when the little body bounced on impact. His little master was on his back facing Sebastian, his legs spread wide. The demon decided to give Ciel a show; he levitated to the bed and crawled in between the creamy legs.

Ciel smiled and lifted up his legs. He felt Sebastian begin to push into him, "AHHHHHHHH SEBASTIAN, MORE!" His head was thrown back and his mouth hung open in pure bliss. Ciel could fell the thick organ stretch him. Till finally Sebastian's member was fully inside him, "so f-f-FULL!"

Sebastian moaned at the feeling of his master's insides. He had only let a little of his power out earlier, now it was time to claim his master. "**I'm going to move**." "Please… do," Ciel began to drool.

Sebastian began to snap his hips into Ciel's tight heaven, without mercy.

"FUCK YES FUCK YES FUCK YES!" Ciel grabbed his own hair and pulled. "I LOVE YOU SEBASTIAN AND YOUR COCK! S-SO GOOD-D-D!" Ciel wrapped his legs around the demon's waist. "MORE MORE MORE MOREMOREMORE!" He could think or even breathe.

"**You're so tight Ciel!**" Sebastian could feel every twitch and spasm the boy made. He threw Ciel into the middle of the bed and then plunged back into the boy.

"THANK Y-YOU S-SEBASTIAN T-THANK YOU! MY A-ASS FEEL-LS SO GOOD!" Ciel began to cry tears of joy as his prostate was abused. The bed began to rock, with force, against the wall. He could fell chips of the ceiling falling on him.

"**YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD**!" Sebastian grabbed one of Ciel's legs and threw the boy sideways. The boy's leg was thrown over his shoulder. One hand was on Ciel's ankle the other beside Ciel's head. He gripped the sheets; he could feel his master's drool under his hand. "**YOU DIRTY LITTLE BITCH YOU LIKE IT DON'T YOU**!"

"YES!" Ciel began to move up and down the sheets rapidly. "FUCK M-ME! FUCK ME…-EASE I'VE BEEN A B-BA-BAD BOY!" He drooled and grabbed on to the demon's hand over his head, "F-FUCKING D-D-DAMN IT! SEBASTIAN! FUCK!"

Sebastian laughed at his master's carnal screams. "**Ciel, call me master**!" Sebastian grabbed the boy's hair and pulled. Ciel screamed, "No! Sebastian!" "**Call me master or I'll stop.**"

Ciel's eyes widened when the thrusts slowed down, then stopped. "No!" "**Say it!**" Ciel hiccupped and swallowed his pride, "Master."

"**What was that?**" Sebastian leaned down an inch closer, "**I couldn't hear you.**"

Ciel tried to buck into Sebastian, but his hip was grabbed. 'Damn him!' Ciel bit into his bottom lip. Then he screamed toward the sheets "FUCK ME M-MASTER!"

Sebastian licked his lips, "**That's all you had to say**."

Ciel screamed when the thrusts turned wild, "YES! OH GOD DON'T STOP!" He began to listen to the bed hitting against the wall.

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!_

"GUNNA CUM GUNNA CUM GUNNA C-C AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ciel's eyes rolled back and his body shook. "YES! THANK GOD YEEEESSSS!"

Sebastian bit into the boy's gorgeous neck, right where the other mark was. He pumped his venom into the boy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sperm shot from Ciel's cock in waves, "SO GOOD! SO FUCKING GOOD!" He felt Sebastian fill him again, hitting his prostate repeatedly, "MOTHER FUCKER!" Ciel came again, exhausting himself, "Full…bastian t-too full." He could feel the demon's cum dripping out of him and down onto the bed.

The demon was too preoccupied to comment. He let go of his love's neck and said, "**Somnus meus Ciel**." He kissed the boy's still pink cheek and whispered, "**Te amo**."

Ciel couldn't translate or even think so he simple closed his eyes. Though he was able to whisper three words, "I love you."

**There you go, I plan on killing Lizzie. Tell me if I can get away with it or not. I really don't want to piss you guys off. Hope you liked, you all have been great. **


	5. Bye, bye Lizzy

**What up all, time for another chapter! ^-^ CUPCAKES FOR ALL WHO READ l.o.l, I'll shut up now.**

The moon was fully up, Sebastian could tell it was midnight. His eyes then laid on his little love. Ciel was lying on his chest. Ruby eyes widened at how his master had changed. Ciel little head held two horns, his nails were a shiny black and a tiny tail poked out of the sheets. Sebastian shook his master's shoulder.

Ciel rubbed his eyes and looked up at the source of the shaking. He let out a little yawn and his vision cleared and revealed Sebastian. "Good morning," he said and reached up to kiss the demon's cheek.

"It's still night time my little imp," his fingers began to play with blue locks.

Ciel's eyes widened, "Imp?" He tried to scratch his head but screamed in pain when he cut himself.

Sebastian kissed the injured boy's head and said, "Yes, it seems I have finally turned you." 'After eight tries,' the demon smiled, 'TAKE THAT! YOU PINK GOO!'

"Oh!" Ciel thought for another moment, "What's an imp Sebastian?"

The demon chuckled and answered, "It's a fairy like demon, and most all demons start out as imps but then turn in to their hereditary nature."

Ciel nodded then another question entered his mind, "What are you Sebastian?"

A grimace crossed his face. He didn't want to tell his master, but he couldn't lie, "Well my creators were an Archdemon and a Bajang. So I'm a mix between both." He saw the mismatched eyes widen slightly.

Ciel was surprised, though he had known Sebastian must have been high ranking. "Sebastian I feel empty," a little clawed hand rested on his own stomach. "You're just hungry Ciel." The earl smiled and nodded, it was an understandable answer. Then his mind caught up with him, "Hey wait, what do you mean creators?"

"Well in demonic terms parents, as humans say, are called creators. They make us, raise us till were fledglings then leave."

Ceil was stunned, "So they just leave." He watched Sebastian nod, "What do you do?"

"Survive or die," Sebastian lifted up his love and stood up, "and I plan on you surviving." His master instinctively wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked. His little face nuzzled Sebastian's cheek. "We are going to take a bath love." "Good I stink," Ciel said, he smelt like ash and rose. To him it wasn't a pleasing scent.

"I think you smell lovely," the older demon inhaled the wonderful flavor coming off of the boy. "I do?" Ciel looked slightly confused. In response Sebastian only nodded. They then entered the porcelain room.

The earl was surprised at all of the steam, "You had this planned, huh."

Sebastian simply put the naked imp in the water; he had placed some bubbles in the tub. He knew Ciel hated them, out loud anyway, but it was too cute to see his master play.

Ciel giggled and began to splash in the water. He felt so warm and happy, like when he and Sebastian cuddled. Ciel didn't know what urge came over him to taste the bubbles but he did anyway. "Ack! Plack! AHHHhhh!" He heard a thunk and saw Sebastian had fallen off the edge of the tub laughing. Ciel rubbed his tongue with his hand, "Iz -ot -unny!" He realized he didn't sound as threatening when his tongue wasn't in his mouth.

Sebastian tried to quiet his laughing, but the face Ciel made was priceless. His little nose had wrinkled, his eyebrows went up and the look of disgust was easily shown. "I pfft! I'm so-sorry," the demon placed a hand over his mouth.

Ciel pouted and glared at the man. An aura of hate was around him, so he decided to get revenge. Ciel stood up then yelled, "DIVE DIVE!"

Sebastian became wide eyed when Ciel disappeared into the soap and water. He smiled at the attempt to scare him. He crossed his arms and sat there waiting and counted the seconds.

And waiting, '15.'

And waiting, '32.'

And waiting, '55!'

'HOLY SHIT!' Sebastian sprang up and began to search the bath franticly. "Ciel! Ciel!" he was terrified the boy had drowned himself by pure stubbornness. "YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD YOU LITTLE… AH!" Sebastian screamed as he was dragged into the water.

Ciel popped out of the water and began to laugh hysterically, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU, YOU ASSHOLE. VICTORY IS MINE!" He kept laughing and crawled over to Sebastian.

To say Sebastian was impressed would have been an understatement. "Good job Ciel, I officially scared the crap for the umpteenth time since I've known you." He kissed the wet mop of blue hair then his little lord's lips. "I love you." "I love you too Sebastian," Ciel kissed his loves chest.

"Sebastian," Ciel looked up at his lover. They were now dry and in the bed, lying there. Their limbs were tangled together, they didn't need to sleep.

"Yes love?" the older demon wrapped a black wing around his little imp. He played with the bluette's hair.

Ciel laid on top of Sebastian and gave him a kiss. He watched his butler's face brighten, "What are we?" Ciel had an odd urge to ask, he straddled his lovers chest and threaded his fingers with the elder demon.

"We're demons Ciel," Sebastian gave a cheeky grin. Ciel pouted and looked down. The demon frowned, he was only kidding. "What do you mean baby?"Sebastian kissed his master's hands.

"Like what are we, you know, as a couple?" Ciel felt stupid for asking but he wanted to know.

"We're married," Sebastian simply answered.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock, "Married! H-how?!"

"Because, I made you into a demon; I'm your mentor, lover and now mate."

Ciel giggled and kissed Sebastian, "I'm glad." An aching pain gripped his stomach, he howled and fell onto the bed. "MOTHER FUCKER!" he screamed and pain.

Sebastian grabbed his master and cuddled with him. "Shh Ciel, it's okay; breath baby breath," he rubbed Ciel stomach.

"IT HURTS SEBASTIAN!" the boy began to cry. He felt a little comforted by the hand lovingly rubbed his stomach. "Why *huc* d-does it *sniff* h-h-hurt?"

Sebastian kissed his cheek, "You're hungry sweetie." He sat up and rewrapped his wings and arms around the boy, "You need to feed."

"How," Ciel looked up at him.

"You have to drain a human of blood," Sebastian smiled, 'And I know just the person.' He picked up his love and walked toward the window. He opened the pane and sat on the ledge. "You ready baby?"

Ciel looked up at his lover, "Where are we going Sebastian?"

"To visit your cousin, and for you to get your first meal," Sebastian spread his wings and jumped.

Elizabeth was mad, no furious. All she wanted was to drug Ciel, fuck him and then he would be forced to marry her. Sure it was unfair, but life was too. If it wasn't for that damn BUTLER then Ciel would be his. "GOD DAMN IT!" she threw the plushy Ciel had given her for her twelfth birthday. Her rage claimed her and began to punch the stuffed rabbit. "I HATE YOU CIEL, YOU PIECE FOR BRATY SHIT! WHY. WON'T. YOU. LOVE. ME!"

"**For starters you have a temper**," the Suave voice made Elizabeth jump. She turned to see Ciel's sitting in her window sill, naked. "C-c-…" a finger was pressed against her lips, "**Shh Lizze relax**," Ciel led her to the bed. "**I'll help you relax sweetie**."

Sebastian watched Ciel intently, he was jealous. Though he knew how this would end, 'Kill her Kill her Kill her!'

Ciel kissed Elizabeth, 'Dear God this is awful!' The feeling made him want to vomit. Ciel unbuttoned her top button and leaned down toward her neck. His little fangs elongated and his hungry grew.

A deep scream pierced the night and a single demon sat in a tree, and smiled.

**There we go! I'm thinking of doing a gore and lemon next chapter, or just one. I don't know, tell me what you want guys. You all are awesome. I'll shut up now, bye!**


	6. A thousand years

**Hey all, warnings, gore and smut. Hope you like, I'll shut up now. **

Ciel licked his lips, Elizabeth tasted bitter, but food was food. He looked at the bloody mess he had made. The girl laid there on the bed, blood was splattered all over the sheets. Her little neck had a huge gash in it, veins were torn and ripped. Other ripped limbs were astray, he took pride in the fact that her body was beyond recognition. "P-pl-please C-ciel it h-hurts," "**Shut the fuck up.**"

CRACK!

Sebastian felt his erection jump at the sight of Ciel finishing off the blonde brat. He flew into the pink room, "Ciel." Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy and nibbled the little ones neck. "You're so beautiful," he pushed the boy back on the bed.

Ciel felt a new hunger grew in him, lust. He flipped the man on his back. Ciel threw Elizabeth's dead corpse off the bed. "I want to** fuck**," Ciel growled and racked his nails down the older demon's chest.

Sebastian licked his lips, "Good." He grabbed the boy's soft hips, he leaned up into Ciel's ear, "I plan to fuck you hard."

Ciel mashed his lips with Sebastian. He moaned as their tongues tangled. Sebastian slapped his ass, making him wince in joy. Ciel reached down and grabbed his lover's hard member.

Sebastian groaned and smiled into the wet kiss. As revenge he twisted Ciel's pink nubs.

Ciel bucked into his lover hard. The earl began to roll his hips. They began to grind into each other roughly. "Fuck *pant* S-Sebas *pant* tian *pant* come on *pant* DAMN IT!"

Sebastian threw his head back in joy, "Damn baby, so good." He gripped onto the boy's ass and dug his claws into the creamy flesh. "Fuck," Sebastian grabbed onto Ciel's half hard cock.

Ciel moaned loudly and bite onto one of Sebastian's nipple. "Ah!" he groaned at the sound of the elder's demon moan. "S-Sebastian, I… want to do something."

Sebastian looked at him, "What baby?"

Ciel bit his plump lip, his hips slowed, "I want to do what you do." His face was bright red and so were his eyes.

Sebastian stopped his hips, "You mean…" He watched Ciel nod slowly; "I'm sorry," Ciel looked down in shame. The butler smiled and flipped the boy onto his back. "Yes my lord," he pushed Ciel's small erection into him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ciel's eyes widened, "OH MY GOD IT'S SO FUCKING HOT!" He began to lose his mind as Sebastian moved his hips. "SE *pant* BAS *pant*TIAN!" the bed began to squeak at the force of the bouncing.

The elder demon smiled down at him, "A re-reward for finally… killing t-that bitch."

Ciel didn't answer; he simply gripped the bloody sheets. His toes curled in ecstasy and his mouth hung open as he was rode. 'No wonder he loves it when I do this, It feels so good,' Ciel smiled at the dirty images that came into his head of him and Sebastian's past fucks. "Se-sebas… cum GU-GUNNA CUM!" he body convulsed and he screamed in joy. His eyes were shut tight at the pleasure.

Sebastian got off of the softening boys cock, "Ciel I don't think you're meant to be a top." He kissed the sweaty boy's forehead and smiled.

"Then fuck me properly," Ciel grabbed the man's hair and kissed his butler. He was able to open Sebastian's hot mouth, he felt the elder push something into his mouth. Ciel tried not to swallow and his eyes got wide, 'What the fuck is that?' He couldn't pry off Sebastian's mouth; the other's tongue pushed the mass deep into his throat. Finally in defeat he swallowed it down. In panic he hit Sebastian with his knee, he sat up coughing. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" he screamed.

Sebastian held his stomach and looked up at his love, "I'm sorry." He didn't mean to do it, it was mostly on instinct.

Ciel looked down and crawled over to his lover, "I'm sorry Sebastian." He kissed his love's face and said, "Please punish me **Sebby**." His body felt so hot, 'Whatever it was it had to have been a drug.

The elder demon's eyes glowed and threw the boy to the wall. The floral covered wall was chipped by the impact. He pinned the boy to the wood with his tail.

Ciel didn't know to wreath to scream or moan at the pain, "DAMN IT YOU ASS HOLE!" Ciel screamed to the heavens when Sebastian entered him roughly. "GOD D-D-DAMN IT F-FUCK ME!"

Sebastian began to thrust his hips into the imp, Ciel's screams made Sebastian go crazy. "Let's do something new baby."

Ciel could only nod, his head lulled back. "Ah," he sighed as the tail removed from his wrist, the appendage cut off circulation. "You ass, you pin me then unhook me," Ciel groaned.

The elder demon jumped out of the window, holding the boy close to his chest. Sebastian's wings began to move, they split the wind.

Ciel wrapped his arms around the man, he was terrified of falling. They had run over here, he wasn't ready to fly. As they began to move through the sky, Ciel felt something push into him. "SEBASTIAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the hard cock had fully slipped in, his head fell back. "NO! NO! NOT WHILE FLYING, I'LL FALL!" Ciel began to cry. He didn't know how, but Sebastian was able to thrust into him. "YOU BASTARD! NO NO NO NO NO!" Ciel's eyes rolled back and let go, he hung from his butler only by his legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian held onto the small of Ciel's bent back, "Ciel you have to hold onto me." His hips couldn't help but move faster into the unraveled boy.

"I CAN'T I CAN'T, MY STOMACH, SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Ciel could feel a strange burning inside him. "LAND, **LAND NOW**!"

Sebastian flew into a small clearing, Ciel tried to scramble away. He grabbed the boy's thin ankle and dragged him back, "Come here!"

"NO! I FEEL WEIRD! IT WON'T STOP, THE HEAT!" he clutched his stomach.

"I let my hormones flood into you," he slammed back into his mate, "The more I fuck you, the better you'll feel." Sebastian locked lips with Ciel and harshly thrust his hips into the imp.

"MMMMMmmm!" Ciel moaned into the kiss. The thought of the heat leaving made him move his hips into the elder demon's. 'This burning is worse than that damn drug,' he thought. He ripped his mouth away, "D-D-DAMN IT!" They both began to pant, "I-I NEED IIIIIIITTTTT!"

Sebastian held onto the underside of the boy's shoulder, "Damn Ciel you feel so good!"

Ciel let his mind go blank, he only knew two words, "**SE-SEBASTIAN MORE MORE MORE**!"

Sebastian eyes rolled back, "**PARIES FILIUM MEUM**!"

"**YYYYYEEESSS**!" The imp roared in joy, as cum exploded from is cock, "**DA ELICITUS**!"

Sebastian released inside his little master, a smile graced his face, "**Ego dilexi eum per annos mille**."

Tears began to fall from Ciel's face, "**Amabo te,quam mille.**"

**Okay all, one or two more chapters left. Tell me what you think; also I use Latin, that's just for those you want to translate. All those that do will know the theme of the last chapter and get a cookie. Please review ^-^**


	7. I Do

**Hey guy, I loves all of you soooo much. You guys are awesome! ^-^ okay I'll shut up now. **

Ciel blinked his eyes, it was finally morning. His stomach no longer felt weird, in fact he felt amazing. He poked his little head out of the sheets. He could feel something in bed with him, though it wasn't as big as Sebastian. "Bwww caaa plith!"

A little hand hit Ciel's cheek softly.

The earl slowly turned into the direction of the poke. His blue eyes widened and his mouth opened in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" Sebastian dropped the plates he was carrying. The other servants looked up from their tasks as well. The demon flew up the stairs into Ciel's luxurious room. 'Oh My God,' there Ciel sat against the headboard shaking.

"Boooouuvvvvvs."

"S-Sebastian w-what is that," Ciel pointed at the little bundle on the bed.

Purple eyes stared at ruby and blue stared at purple.

"M-m-ommy…d-dabby," the adorable voice giggled.

Sebastian picked up the bundle, "I believe this is a baby Ciel."

"A WHAT?!" Ciel scrambled over to his butler, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN WE'RE BOYS AND DEMONS-"

"That's exactly why we were able to make this cute little treasure," Sebastian rubbed noses with the baby. He sat on the bed and Ciel calmed down and sat next to him.

Ciel smiled, "Is it a boy or a girl?" He poked the child's chubby cheek making the little on giggle.

"Hmm, let me check," Sebastian lifted up the child and then sat the baby back in his lap, "It's a girl."

Ciel stared at him in horror, "SEBASTIAN!"

"What? How do you check a baby's gender?"

Ciel shook his head in distaste, "I can't believe you sometimes." He kissed his lover, then the top of the baby's head. 'She's beautiful,' a single tear ran down his cheek. She had a bit of straight, black hair, not completely covering her head, but still a lot. Her little cheeks were pink and so were her little lips. Though her eyes are what got him, they were purple. A gorgeous Amethyst, big and round, 'This is my baby.' The thought made another tear fall from him.

"I see the tales are true," he laughed when he saw Ciel's confused face. He let his thumb swipe the salt water away from his lover's eye. "They saw that the love for your own child is unconditional and instantaneous," he kissed Ciel's plump cheek.

Ciel smiled at him, "She just so amazing." He ran his lithe fingers threw the silky thin locks of his daughter, "She needs a name."

"CALL HER PEPPY!" Finny screamed, the other servants were behind him. "That's an awful name to call a girl Finny," Mey-rin shook her head and walked over to the couple. "Can I see her?" she asked them. Sebastian reluctantly handed over his daughter, "If you drop her I will bury you alive in the backyard." Mey-rin held the baby close, "I would expect nothing less from a father." She winked; she knew what they have been doing this past two years.

Ciel was oblivious to the fact, but Sebastian knew and smiled.

Bard looked down at the baby, "She has some odd eyes." Finnian agreed, "But they're so pretty."

Ciel smiled, "Can I hold her please." Mey-rin gave Ciel his daughter, he laid her head on his shoulder, "Hi sweetie, you're so beautiful…" tear fell from his face.

Sebastian ushered the servants out and then went back to his love. He smiled at Ciel, "She is, just like you." Sebastian kissed Ciel's petal like lips, he covered his baby's eyes. She didn't need to see them being intimate.

Ciel sniffled and pulled back, "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid." He wiped at his eyes angrily and his daughter began to sniffle, "I'm sorry baby." He patted the baby's back, "I'm not mad, mommy's just happy." He smiled down at her; the baby stopped and nuzzled him. Ciel kissed the top of her little head, "You're so sweet and beautiful. I love you so much."

Sebastian's eyes softened and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his lover and child. "Ciel, I believe your love struck." Ciel nodded, "She's so…" "Us," Sebastian finished. His daughter touched his hand, "Da-dabby," she stuttered out.

"Should she be able to talk?" Ciel was concerned, though a smart, pretty baby wasn't a bad thing.

"In truth, no, most don't start talking till they're at least a week old," He took the child from Ciel and laid back on the bed, lifting the little one above him. Sebastian made 'whooshing' sounds like she was flying. The baby giggled and kicked her little legs and arms in joy.

"Aw, she can fly. Just like her daddy," Ciel kissed Sebastian's cheek and laid next to him. "We really need a name for her," he rested his head on the elder demon's shoulder.

Sebastian nodded in agreement, "Something that goes good with Lily."

"Why Lily?" Ciel asked him.

"She looks like she needs a Lily in her name."

"That can be her middle name," Ciel said.

Sebastian nodded his head and placed the on his chest, "You pick it." He turned to his love and smiled, "She came out of you, I think you should pick it."

Ciel nodded, he thought from a moment, then a random name rolled off his tongue, "Anastasia."

Sebastian looked at him; he thought for a moment and said, "Anastasia Lily Phantomhive."

"Lily rose," Ciel said.

"Huh?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Anastasia Lily Rose Phantomhive," he laughed at Sebastian's face and said, "I like it better."

"Hm…" he lifted up the baby and said, "Your name is Anastasia and you're going to like." He made a playful, stern face making her laugh at him. "An-pasia! –e!"

Ciel laughed, "She's too cute." He lifted himself up and kissed the baby's forehead, "I love you." He watched Anastasia erupt in a fit of giggles, "-ove! –e -ove –ou."

Both of her parents laughed. Sebastian laid her down in between him and Ciel. She wiggled on her back and rolled onto her tummy. She laid her little head down an instantly fell asleep.

Ciel gave her another kiss on the forehead then asked, "How did I make this again? I don't remember being in labor and I don't remember getting preg…" He stopped and thought a minute, "Wait, that thing I swallowed…"

Sebastian nodded, "It was an egg. Also demon babies aren't pushed out, if both parents are demonic anyway. They sort of just form and come out of the body of who every swallowed the egg."

Ciel glared at him, "I should castrate you for this." Then he looked at his daughter and smiled, "Though I don't regret it fully." He admitted it, he wasn't mad, a little peeved, but not mad.

Sebastian kissed the boy's forehead and smiled, "I knew you wouldn't. Oh! And wait right here."

Ciel watched as Sebastian began to rummage through one of the many drawers. Then he turned back to him with a smile. His hands were behind his back. Ciel sat on the edge of the bed with a sly smile, "What do you have?" Sebastian kneeled in front of him.

'Here goes nothing,' Sebastian thought as he revealed the velvet box.

Ciel's eyes widened, 'No way, he wouldn't.' But the lifted lid showed a ring with a gleaming gem, in a deep purple color, 'Like the eye he marked me in.' He began to cry and wiped away his tears angrily. Ciel looked up at him, "Sebastian why did you do this?"

"Because I love you, because you're-"

"I don't know what to say," Ciel looked down and he got a simple answer.

"You could say yes."

Ciel wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. In a soft voice he whispered in his lover's ear, "**Sic facio te amo**."

**Hey guys, figure out Ciel's reply on Google translate, I checked it both ways this time. Whoever figures it out gets a cyber cookie ^-^ I shall be writing more lemons soon. Bye guys and please review. **


	8. How Odd

**Hey guys, lemon yaoi, cute moments all that good stuff ^-^, I'll shut up now.**

Ciel and Sebastian landed face first on the bed. They both were exhausted; they had finally gotten Anastasia to sleep. She had only been born two weeks earlier and she was already a handful.

"Having a baby is stressful," Ciel buried his face into the pillow. He felt Sebastian nod, "I don't think I've ever felt so tired in my life." Ciel giggled, "I thought demons don't need sleep."

Sebastian gave him a sneer, "I'm in no mood for wit love." Sebastian pulled Ciel closer and held the boy, "Though, I am in the mood to cuddle."

Ciel turned and kissed his fiancée, "You know what I'm in the mood for?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Ciel straddled the man's hips and giggled, "I want to have some fun before Lily wakes up again."

Sebastian let his head hang back, 'Damn it!' He looked down at Ciel, the boy bobbing his head up and down the elder demon's length. A hard suck sent a shiver running up Sebastian's spine, "Ciel." He let his fingers wind in Ciel's locks. Royal blue eyes looked up at him, the contract mark had now moved to over Ciel's heart. 'So amazing,' Sebastian thought, 'I wouldn't have marked him there if I had known.' He felt the imp nip at his hard cock. He pulled at the blue hair ripping some out.

The imp moaned around the organ in his mouth, causing it to jump. The feeling made him sink it deeper into his cavern. Ciel couldn't take the man all the way and it bothered him. He let his hand wrap around the base, occasionally twisting. He had an idea and let himself use his demonic powers. Ciel transformed and was surprised that he was able to finally reach the base of Sebastian's erection. He smiled victoriously, 'Take that asshole!' For another measure of teasing, Ciel moaned loudly. He could feel Sebastian's grip tighten more.

"Damn it Ciel," Sebastian groaned and smiled down at his transformed lover. The look in Ciel's eyes asked him 'yes?' 'Hm, two can play at this game Ciel.'

Ciel saw no threat in the sultry voice. He tried to move his head up, but Sebastian's hand stopped him. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at Sebastian. 'What is he…' the organ in his mouth doubled in size, "O-I HITH!" Ciel tried to curse, but failed. He gagged, but couldn't pull away, 'DAMN HIM!'

Sebastian smiled at the struggling boy. He massaged the back of head he was holding when Ciel finally calmed down and relaxed his throat. Sebastian groaned as the hot cavern stopped suffocating him. "That's it baby, if you relax it works best," all Sebastian got as a reply was a muffled 'fuck you'.

The imp gagged again when Sebastian pulled his head up then slammed it back down. His eyes watered and he looked up at the man.

"Now, now Ciel; you're the one who wanted to play," Sebastian moved the little head rapidly on his cock.

Ciel moaned at the taste of pre cum hitting his taste buds, 'God, it's been way too long.'

Sebastian began to roll his hips, 'Just a little more."

Ciel rested one hand on Sebastian's upper thigh; the other went to stroke his own neglected member. 'Damn him, I need to cum,' Ciel whined around the flesh rapidly moving in his mouth.

"Ciel," Sebastian gasped as he came into the wet mouth. His eyes closed as he savored the sensation.

The imp tried to swallow as much as he could. Finally his head was released and he pulled back, some cum he let roll down his chin. Ciel licked his lips at the taste, 'Like dark chocolate and spices.'

Sebastian swiped some of his seed off the boy's face. He guided it against Ciel plump lips and a tongue poked out to lick it up, "You're such a messy eater."

Ciel smiled and leaned up to kiss his love, "You've never minded before." He crawled into Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian moved off the edge of the bed, carrying Ciel with him. He tried to flip the boy over, but was stopped.

Ciel pushed the older demon down on to the sheets, "let me do it," he whispered into Sebastian's ear. Ciel maneuvered his body over the newly erect cock. He pushed his little hips down, balling his fists onto Sebastian's chest.

"Don't…ah…push yourself," Sebastian was trying his hardest not to thrust up. He let his hands rest on Ciel's thighs.

"AH!" Ciel let his head fall forward. 'Damn it hurts,' Ciel had forgotten they had gone two weeks, without so much as a hand-job. 'No wonder he came so much,' Ciel thought. He gasped when Sebastian moved his hips, "FUCK! Se-Sebastian," 'Might as well start,' he thought.

Red eyes rolled back when Ciel started to bounce against his hips. The little body above him moved up and down with a carnal drive.

"YES YES YES YES!" Ciel had a tendency to repeat himself during sex. "OH GOD SEBASTIAN! I've missed this so much," he racked his claws along the broad chest. "TOUCH ME TOUCH ME PLEASE TOUCH ME!"

Sebastian grabbed hold of the boy's bouncing cock and stroked him along with the thrusts; the other was on Ciel's hip. "That's it baby keep going," Sebastian began bucking his hips into Ciel's frantic rhythm. They both began to lose all control they had. The wonderful sex they were having was the only thing on their minds.

"Sebastian I'm going mad, I can't stop," Ciel's eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open. He placed his hands on Sebastian's knees; the butler had raised them up so Ciel could have support.

"Almost there Ciel, keep going," Sebastian didn't care about anything at that point, except his second orgasm.

Ciel felt the coil in his stomach tighten, "F-f-f-FUCK!" He let his demonic nature take over. His hips moved like lightening on his lover.

Sebastian did the same; he removed his hand from Ciel's cock and placed it on the boy's hips. His other hand moved to grab onto the firm ass smacking against his hips.

The new fast fucking made Ciel unwind and he screamed to the ceiling, "YES YES YES YES! IM GOING INSANE! CUM! I'M GUNNA CUM!"

Sebastian felt his and Ciel's bodies begin to shake. He sat up; the boy wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Not yet, I want you to hold it," he whispered.

"I c-c-can't, please let me cum," Ciel whined.

"**Not Yet**!" Sebastian gripped the place of Ciel's cock.

"NO NO NO NO! PLEASE I NEED TO CUM! LET ME CUM!" Ciel became desperate. He smashed his mouth with Sebastian's. He pried open the mouth and wiggle his tongue inside.

Sebastian moaned into the kiss, he pulled back and stared at Ciel's pleading eyes. He whispered into the small ear, "Cum."

Ciel screamed when his cock was let go. His body arched back as sperm shot for his member in ribbons, landing on his and Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian laid his head by Ciel's and moaned as he came inside the boy, "I love you," he whispered. He heard Ciel faintly say it back.

Ciel smiled at the warm feeling, "We needed that."

Sebastian nodded and kissed the imp. They cleaned themselves, and the sheets, up. Then got in the bed and snuggled into each other, their eyelids closing.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blue and red eyes opened. "GOD DAMN IT LILY!" Ciel sat up, slipped on a night shirt and went to his daughter's room. He took a deep breath before he entered, 'She's a baby she doesn't know any better.' Ciel relaxed and opened the door. He looked around the dark room cover in stuffed animals, till his eyes landed on the baby.

Anastasia was standing up in the purple and black crib, sniffling, "M-m-momi." Her little arms stretched out, "-ight-are b-b-b-bad."

Ciel smiled and walked over to her, "Come here sweetie," he pick her up, "do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?" He saw her nod; Ciel began to walk back to his room. He saw Anastasia wave into the darkness of her room, he turned back to see nothing, at least nothing living, was in there. His eyes narrowed, 'that's odd,' he thought.

Sebastian saw the door open revealing his two favorite people. "Did she have a nightmare?" he asked.

Ciel nodded and sat Anastasia on the bed, "She wants to sleep in here."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow then shrugged, "Well, we did clean so I guess it's okay."

Ciel rolled his eyes and slipped him and the baby under the sheets. He gave her a kiss, "Goodnight sweetie."

Anastasia merely cooed and rubbed her eyes. She let out a little yawn and looked at her daddy.

Sebastian smiled and gave her an Eskimo kiss, "Goodnight."

"-oves –ou –ight," she said before burying herself in the sheets.

Red, blue and purple eyes closed and they all finally went to sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. I'm considering stopping here, though I do have more of a plot I've been thinking of. Anyway, thanks for the advice, views and comments, it's really been giving me confidence. I have seen no one being a butt, so that's good. I appreciate that you all are being awesome and mature. I'll shut up now ^-^**


	9. Undertaker

**Hey all, the story continues^-^**

Ciel heard a loud giggle; he looked up from the documents and saw his fiancée and his daughter playing on the floor. He let his head rest on his hands. "Ah bbbuuuuooovvvvv!" Ciel chuckled when his baby made a loud raspberry noise. They were playing with a dollhouse Ciel would use for strategic uses. He got up and walked over to his family.

Sebastian grinned when Ciel kissed his cheek, "I thought you were working." He kissed his love back.

"I got bored," Ciel said. He turned to his little girl and gave her a kiss too, "Are you having fun with daddy?"

Anastasia giggled, "Dabby –un, m-mommi way wifh –e." She held up a paper doll and waved it up and down.

Ciel took the doll and examined it, it was him. He saw his blue hair on the doll, and badly drawn clothes. "This is so good, did you do it?" he saw Anastasia nod. He saw all the little dolls in the different rooms. There was Bard, Finny, Mey-rin and even Tanaka was there. He saw Sebastian in office and Anastasia was in her own room. Ciel placed his doll in the office and smiled at his baby.

Anastasia finished coloring the last person. She placed the paper doll into her room, "A –une!"

Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widened, they both looked at each other.

Ciel stared at the figure in his daughter's room. The paper was covered completely in black. No face, no eyes, no features, only black. "Sweetie who is that?" he asked his baby.

"B-bad man in cwoset!" she stuttered. She bounced on her butt and looked up at her mommy, "He twy –ake –e awaz, but I twell –im No. goez way!"

Ciel's eyes widened and looked up at Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders; he was just as confused as Ciel. "What bad man?" he asked, is something was messing with his daughter he wanted to know.

Anastasia shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing with the dollhouse.

Ciel sat on the counter, and licked the chocolate batter covered spoon. Sebastian was making a cake and let Ciel have the rest that didn't end up in the pan. He was thinking over the odd talk he had with his baby.

Sebastian knew his love was stressed.

Ciel yelp when Sebastian stepped in between his legs. "Sebastian I'm not in the mood," he said.

Sebastian hugged him close and rested his head on Ciel's shoulder, "I know, but I thought a hug would help."

Ciel smiled and kissed the top of Sebastian's head, "You ESP is incredible." Ciel thought for a moment, he placed the spoon down and looked at Sebastian. "Is our daughter safe?" he looked into the man's eyes, "We at least need to find out if something is going on."

Sebastian nodded and kissed his lover, "Where do you want to go?"

Ciel looked at him, "Get the carriage Sebastian."

The butler moved and let Ciel jump off the counter.

"I'll go get Anastasia," Ciel ran up to his room. He and Sebastian had decided it was best if Lily didn't sleep in her room. He opened the oak door, he froze. There above his baby was a black mass. It held Anastasia above the bed. It was a tall lanky figure, its hands had claws and it looked like it had an outline of hair, like a person made of darkness. Ciel couldn't think for a moment till a realization occurred, 'I'M A FUCKING DEMON!' He let his demonic powers flow, "**GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER**!" The mist turned toward him and saw Ciel. It jump slightly and designated into the air. His daughter bounced on the bed when she fell, Ciel ran and grabbed his baby.

Sebastian was hitching up the horses when Ciel ran out of the manor. His hair was a mess and he didn't have on any of his normal clothes.

"GET IN THE CARRIAGE NOW!" Ciel yelled and climbed into the front seat. "GET YOUR AS IN THE CARRIAGE NOW SEBASTIAN!"He pointed into the driver's seat.

Sebastian ran to the seat and got in. He turned to Ciel and saw the boy's wide eyes and Lily's. Sebastian turned to where they were looking. His eyes widened as well, there in the window was a shadow, waving bye at then. Though the thing had a large smile stretched across its face. Without a second thought Sebastian flew down the driveway of the manor.

Ciel ran through the curtain door. "Undertaker! Where are you?!" the earl ran in and looked around franticly for the mortician.

"Clam down little earl, I'm here I'm here," the man popped up from behind the desk. "Now what can I do you f…" he stared at the child in Ciel's arms. The undertaker pointed at the baby, "What is that."

The earl looked down at her baby and said, "This is my daughter Anastasia."

The undertaker looked at the baby, "Hello cutie pop."

He poked the baby's chubby cheek and her little eyes lit up, "-ily wike –ou!"

The sight made the undertaker's heart melt, "Can I hold her?" he asked.

Ciel reluctantly let his daughter go into the arms of the other man.

The undertaker held the baby close. It was nice for a change to hold a warm child, one alive and breathing. "She's so beautiful, is she yours and Sebastian's?"

Ciel nodded and he felt Sebastian's hand wrapped around his. He hadn't even noticed the older demon come in.

"Undertaker," Sebastian said, "We need to ask a question."

The undertaker nodded, "Well go ahead, I would ask for payment but I think holding this cute little thing suffices." He heard Anastasia giggle and she kicked her little legs, "coot –e coot."

"There's a shadow in our house," Ciel said, "It can move things and it even picked up her." Ciel gestured at his daughter and Sebastian, "Will all saw it."

Sebastian nodded and added, "For some reason it's going after her."

The undertaker took in the information then handed back the baby to Ciel. "What you're dealing with is a dead human soul," he went behind the counter to grab some things.

"How do we get rid of it?"

The undertaker turned back, "I know a way, but you two won't like it."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at their daughter. Ciel looked up at the undertaker and said, "What do we need?"

The undertaker went into the back room. Then he came out dress in a vestment, "YOU NEED A PRIEST!" He began to wave a bible around and laughed maniacally, "Let's go!" The undertaker walked outside and got into the carriage.

Sebastian glared at the insane man, "No way are we-"

"GET YOUR ASS IN THE CARRIAGE SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed.

"Dabby, in!" Anastasia added.

Sebastian hung his head in defeat and walked toward his loves, "I'm coming," he called back.

**Okay! Well there's some humor, I really wanted undertaker in this because well, he's the undertaker! Anyway next few chapter's with be horror and a bit of limes, I plan on a lemon soon but not during the drama. ^-^ I've talked too much, I'll shut up now.**


	10. Of course

**Hey guys, new chapter.**

Ciel, Anastasia and the undertaker rode in silence; Sebastian was driving the carriage. They both had decided it would be best if Anastasia was inside. Ciel looked over at the undertaker and asked, "Are you really a priest?"

The undertaker chuckled and said, "I'm afraid in a way, I am. All shimigami are, we bring death and try to make it peaceful. We're priests, true priests."

"As long as you don't molest little kids, I don't really give a shit," Ciel smiled. The undertaker laughed as well. "So, this thing, what does it want with my daughter?" Ciel asked.

The undertaker sighed and answered, "I can't really say, but it's a human scorned, someone that died tragically or suddenly. It may want and new life and it wants your daughter."

Ciel gripped Lily tighter, and looked out the window, "What can it do?"

The undertaker's wore a stern face, "It can posses a body, kill a human; and if not stopped can become a demon."

Ciel's face morphed in horror, he looked down at his now sleeping daughter, 'I won't let it get you, I promise,' he kissed her forehead.

Sebastian and Ciel walked up to the mansion. The four servants were outside, shaking.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked. He had never seen them in such a state of fear, not even when he had yelled at them.

"T-there wa-was this thing and it…" Mey-rin stuttered. She rested her head on Bard's shoulder.

Ciel looked down at Lily and then at Sebastian, "We need to get this thing out of here." Sebastian nodded and so did the undertaker, who had walked up unnoticed. He handed Mey-rin Anastasia, "Keep her safe and no matter what you do, don't come in."He watched Mey-rin nod and hold onto the baby.

Ciel, Sebastian and the undertaker walked into the mansion. The temperature dropped by thirty degrees.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around his love; the three began to walk up the staircase. The halls were pitch black, even though it was still day outside.

"Stay close, if you get lost there might not be a way back," the undertaker warned.

Ciel gripped onto Sebastian's arm tightly, he wasn't afraid of the darkness, but of the awful shadow lurking inside. An odd creak rang throughout the halls and echoed. "Did you hear that?" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian's grip on Ciel loosened, in case of a fight.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ciel heard the piercing scream and ran towards it, "UNDERTAKER!" his arms flew blindly, but could grab nothing. He realized he had lost Sebastian, "S-Sebastian…" tear welled in his eyes, "SEBATIAN!" there was no answer. 'Okay I'm alone, in the dark, with a ghost that wants to posses my daughter,' Ciel tried to be rational. 'FUCK!' he thought, he found the wall and slid down it. Even with his demon eyes he couldn't see past his nose. He used his other senses and felt his way to Anastasia's room.

"Ah!" Ciel groaned when his head connected to the door. He reached for the knob and turned it. Icy wind blew on his face, he wanted to say hello, but decided against it. He crawled into the room, yelping when he bumped into furniture or a stuffed animal. Ciel felt around till he found Anastasia's crib. He smiled, then something wrapped around his waist. Ciel screamed and kicked out against it, but all he hit was air."You won't get my baby!" he screamed in anger. The crib fell over and he crawled to the wall. Then Ciel saw it, 'light?' a thin line of light was under the door. He pushed at the wall till it caved in. Ciel crawled forward then felt a step. 'Oh my God,' Ciel looked up, 'The attic.'

"_Ciel where are you? I'm going to get you," Rachel looked for her little boy, who in turned laughed in joy._

_Ciel ran into one of the empty rooms to hide. This was the only time him and his mother played. She was sickly and hide and seek, was the only safe game they both had. He looked around and saw the room was bare. Then his eyes landed on a door. Curiosity got the best of him, he walked up to the door and turned began to turn the knob. A lithe hand grabbed his, "What are you doing?" _

_Rachel took her son in her arms and sat with Ciel in her lap. _

"_Mommy what's that?" Ciel asked, pointing to the door. _

_Rachel kissed her son's head, "It's the dead room." She watched Ciel shiver, and then she smiled. "You see love when a Phantomhive dies and they are truly missed they'll come back for the one they love."_

_Ciel's eyes brightened, "Will you come back mommy?"_

_Rachel smiled and answered, "Of course."_

**There you go guys, sorry I didn't update sooner -_- school. Anyway like, review, I'll shut up now.**


	11. Why?

**Hey All! Okay so now you'll find out who the ghost is, even though I gave you a really big hint, I'll shut up now ^-^**

A claw like finger slowly scrapped against Ciel's cheek. Blue eyes were still wide with horror, in a quiet voice he answered, "mother."

Sebastian was swallowed in darkness, not even he could see. He tried to feel his way around; but he knew whatever was in the mansion was powerful and very pissed. "Ciel!" he yelled, Sebastian had heard his master scream his name. He couldn't sense his love or the undertaker, not even the servants outside. He was helpless and blinded in the dark.

Waves of tears fell down Ciel's cheeks. He let the shadow hug him, Ciel felt warm wrapped in it's arms. The sweet voice that escaped the things lips made his heart stop, "_I've been waiting_." Ciel hugged the entity back and smiled, "I'm sorry mommy." Ciel's mind went blank, 'what am I doing here?' He let himself be led up the granite steps. The earl smiled, 'I remember me and mommy were playing.'

The shadow smiled down at the boy, it picked the child up and walked into the attic. "_My little Ciel you're all mine_," she whispered in blue locks. Ciel went limp and letting himself be swept away.

Demonic legs carried Sebastian through the maze of the mansion. He was glad he memorized the layout of the huge estate. He let out a yelp when his foot got caught, he fell face first. Slowly he sat up, he felt the object, 'A bear.' Sebastian smiled victoriously, 'I'm in her room.' Then he realized something, 'I can't do anything.' He jumped when he heard singing; he went towards the noise and saw a little light. Sebastian listened to the odd lullaby.

"_Hush and shush my little one _

_There's nothing left to fear_

_Soon I'll take you in my arms and I'll always hold you near,_"

Sebastian began to ascend the stairs, the voice kept going. It was soft, but was most defiantly not Ciel's.

"_But when the sun comes up_

_I'll have to disappear_

_But in the night I'll squeeze you tight_

_And I'll always hold you near._"

The older demon looked at the scene in the attic. Ciel was wrapped up by a translucent figure, cradled in it's arms. 'So, it was his mom,' Sebastian stood and listened.

"_You are in my heart _

_And that's where you shall stay_

_Someday soon I'll grab your hand and I'll take you away,"_

Sebastian watched the thing morph. It went from a shining white to a slow dissolving black, still shining but not of heavenly light. His eyes widened and he clutched a spare knife in his hand.

"_And when the sun comes up_

_I'll be by your side_

_And in the night if you have a fright,_"

The shadow's eyes glowed bright red and it raised it's clawed hand, in a deep voice it finished.

"_**I'll sing you this lullaby!**_"

Sebastian leaped forward and ripped Ciel out of harm's way. He turned back to the now deformed monster. Red eyes stared at the unholy creature, "So you aren't really his mother are you?" He watch as the jaw of the thing went slack, the neck became twisted, and the head hung loosely. The decaying being lifted its head to talk to Sebastian.

"_**Yes, I gave her power to come back, now I want my payment**_!"

Sebastian looked at it and said, "You're not taking him." He narrowed his eyes and looked at it. "I won't let you; he's contracted to me and is my mine." Sebastian let his demonic side come out.

The thing laughed loudly, "_**I'm not here for him**_."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, he was very confused.

"_**I'm here to kill you**_!" it leapt at Sebastian, "_**Now die!**__"_

The older demon jumped before the claw came down on him. He ran to the other side of the room.

Whatever the thing was crawled onto the ceiling; it's head twisted toward the demon's direction. It jumped again, this time Sebastian couldn't escape.

The man dodged the quick jabs. He grabbed the clawed hand and stared at the being's carved out eyes.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Both Sebastian and the monster turned to look at the now sober Ciel.

"MOM STOP, DON'T KILL HIM!" Ciel ran.

"Ciel, it's not your mom!" Sebastian tried to keep the boy away.

Ciel's eyes watered, "She isn't." His heart broke.

The monster flew into a rage it's voice was a mix of Rachel's and the things, "_**HOW DARE YOU**_!" It raised it's hand to slice Sebastian's neck.

The demon was able to grab it, 'Damn if I loosen my grip I'm fucked.' He tried to shove the monster off, but it was futile.

Ciel saw something glistening in the corner he grabbed it. His little hand burned but his still clutched to object, "MOTHER!" he cried. The thing looked up at him, Ciel cringed at the twisted face, 'mommy.' He began to cry again. Carefully he placed the object in a loop on his pants. Ciel let his arms out stretch, silently asking for a hug. "I want to go with you, take me away from the bad demon," he sniffled a little and in a quiet he added, "Please."

The side of the monster with Rachel in it came out. Slowly she moved her twisted shape to her beloved son. Rachel's arms were broken but wanting to comfort her little treasure, "I know love."

Sebastian sat up in wonder. His chest tightened a bit at the words, though in his mind he knew Ciel was doing what he did best, manipulation.

Ciel wrapped his little arms around the figure and it did the same in return. "Mommy I love you," he ran his fingers through the once silky hair, he had known and loved. Ciel felt awful about what he had to do and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Rachel nuzzled her son and asked, "For wha…"

Ciel quickly stabbed the crucifix into the beings heart, "VIRTUTE PATRIS ET FILII ET SPIRITUS, EGO PRAECIPIO TIBI, UT DIMITTERENTUR!" He cringed at the piercing that roared from the creature's throat.

Rachel's eyes widened and looked at Ciel, her body began to fall apart, "Why, why Ciel? I'm your mommy." She stumbled and fell against a nearby wall; the pain in her heart was unimaginable.

Ciel kept crying and said, "You're not my mom." He watched the creature fall through the floor till there was nothing left. Ciel laid into Sebastian's embrace, he let the man hold him closely. The only thought on his mind was, 'why?'

**Yo peeps, I'll be doing one or two more chapters then I'm done. I don't like milking things for too long. Like review all that goodness ^-^Also if you want to know what Ciel said, just put it in Google translate, I checked it both ways, so it's all good. Free cyber cookies to all that figure it out, I'll shut up now.**


	12. You're not alone

**Here's the next chapter, a bit depressing, lemon blah blah blah. I'll shut up now.**

Ciel sat on his bed, stared down at the floor with a weak smile. The thought of his mother still hurt, though it had happened over a week ago.

"Momi -ook!"

The earl looked up, now back in reality. He laughed at his little girl dressed in black; Sebastian was holding her on his hip, "Are you ready?" Ciel nodded and hopped off the bed. They were going to Elizabeth's funeral, why he was invited he'll never now.

Sebastian knew the sting of almost reclaiming something you had lost. He would simply hug the boy and tears would fall from the lovely blue eyes. Sebastian covered his daughter's eyes and kissed Ciel. Slowly the boy returned the affection back.

Ciel tried not to cry again, he tried not to think of all the old memories Sebastian took years to delete. He loved his butler and Anastasia, but it all still hurt. He almost had back what he longed for most, and now, once again it had left him.

"DABBY MOMI! BOOOVVVVUUU!"

Ciel pulled away and looked at the miffed baby. He moved Sebastian's hand away from the purple eyes, and nuzzled his child. He smiled and playfully said, "What? Are you mad mommy and daddy aren't paying attention to you?"

Anastasia laughed and stretched out her arms to Ciel, "Hold –e."

Sebastian watched a flash of sadness go across Ciel's face, 'Not in front of her, please baby.' As if Ciel read his mind the expression changed. Sebastian handed Ciel their baby, he was happy to see Ciel at least a little back to normal.

Ciel bounced Anastasia then gave her a kiss, "Are you ready to go to the funeral?"

Anastasia nodded and hugged her mommy, "Momi –ove -ou."

Ciel felt the sting again but placed a kiss on his daughter's head, "I love you too sweetie," he squeezed her tighter, "Mommy loves you very much."

Sebastian stood there, he simply watched Ciel hold back tears and his daughter's eyes brighten at the words. He wrapped his arms around both of them all three in a tight embrace. They pulled apart and Sebastian led Ciel and his daughter down to the carriage.

They rode in silence for awhile Anastasia had fallen asleep and was on the other side of the carriage. Sebastian had made sure she was fastened correctly in her seat. Ciel was too shaky to do it.

Ciel laid his head on his mates shoulder and nuzzled the man's neck. "Sebastian, I want a kiss," he reached up and tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian eyed the earl and cupped the boy's cheek. "Do you feel okay?" he asked Ciel, slowing closing the gap.

Ciel nodded and quickly connected with Sebastian's. He wiggled his tongue past Sebastian's lips. Ciel needed something to take his mind off of pain, and pleasure was a perfect answer. He moved into Sebastian's lap. Ciel moaned when the older demons tongue wrapped around his. The earl furiously fought back. The kiss was wet and rough, but that's what Ciel needed.

Sebastian pulled away, "Ciel."

"Shut up!" the boy commanded and kissed Sebastian again.

The butler didn't protest he simple put his hands on Ciel's lithe waist. 'It seems he's grown a sexual appetite,' Sebastian tried to move the boy off him but only caused the little one to growl.

Ciel moved his mouth to Sebastian's neck; he kissed and bit it fiercely. His hands scrambled to unbutton the man's shirt. "Fuck me," he whined lowly, "Please I need it." Ciel ground his hip into the half hard cock under him. He let his head hang down, 'I need love, please.' Ciel moved faster on his lover's lap and hide his face into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian didn't want to stop, but their daughter was there, he looked back and saw the second carriage behind them, "Ciel stop."

The boy looked up in utter disbelief, 'He said no.' Ciel hung his head down a little voice in his mind said, 'He doesn't want you anymore, you're nothing.' Finally he cracked, and violently.

Sebastian didn't expect to be hit by the boy, especially with Ciel's claws elongated. He wanted to yell at the earl but caught the heartbroken look in his lover's eyes. Sebastian cupped the boy's face but was scratched again and again.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Ciel clawed at anything he could reach on the man. A strong hand wrapped around both his wrist, holding them behind his back. "I HATE YOU! I WISH THAT THING WOULD HAVE TAKEN ME!" Ciel was frustrated and in no mood for what his words might cause.

Sebastian had, had enough. He was able to stop the carriage and carried his young master out, still kicking and screaming. Sebastian told the servants and the driver of his and Ciel's carriage to go on ahead. They followed his orders and Mey-rin took Anastasia into the second carriage and left. Sebastian looked at the now abandoned vehicle.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU!" Ciel kicked the man's leg; the Sebastian had on him loosened enough and ran off into the nearby wood. He got a mile into the forest till he was tackled, hard. Ciel faced Sebastian and started to yell insults again.

SMACK!

Ciel's eyes widened, 'He smacked me.' His cheek was now bright red and he was in total disbelief. Sebastian had never hit him, at least with malice. Tears brimmed in his eyes, "YOU SON OF A-"

"SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T JUST ACT LIKE THIS BECAUSE YOU FEEL BAD, SUCK IT UP! YOU HAVE A LITTLE GIRL WHO LOVES YOU AND SO DO I!" Sebastian began to cry as well. He held the boy, "Please just stop, I don't want to lose you. I don't want Anastasia to lose her mommy too."

Ciel laid there and listened to Sebastian's pleas. When the man finally finished Ciel whispered, "I'm sorry." He knew he was wallowing in his own grief and not even thinking for his family.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's face lovingly.

Ciel closed his eyes and soaked in the affection, "I thought you didn't want me," he whispered.

Sebastian kissed his cheek once more, "I did, I just didn't want to have you with our daughter only two feet away."

Ciel thought for a moment, "I totally forgot she was there." He felt awful and clung to his love, "I'm sorry, though you could have just said that."

Sebastian smiled and picked Ciel up, "Let's go to the funeral I've always wanted to see."

Ciel smiled and kissed the man. When they finally got back to the carriage Ciel pulled Sebastian into the cart and closed the door. "I still am having that urge Sebastian," he sat the man down. Ciel got on his knees and shifted in between the man's legs.

Sebastian looked down in utter amazement, "What are you doing?" He moved some hair away from Ciel's still red face.

"I'm giving you a reward," Ciel unzipped the man's dress pants. He pulled out the half hard cock and smiled. "I've missed being intimate with you," he whispered.

"Likewise," Sebastian brought the boy's chin up, "Let's just have sex baby."

Ciel looked up and climbed on the man's lap, "You're right, we'll be slow later." He knew this needed to be quick. Ciel took off his pants. He then slipped off both of the white gloves and began to lick his lover's fingers; quickly Ciel twirled his tongue around three of the long digits. He placed the hand behind him, "Prep me," Ciel gave Sebastian a quick peck, "hurry up, we need to leave soon."

Sebastian pushed his wet fingers against the tight muscle he loved.

"Ah!" Ciel let his hips drop on the slick appendage. He felt the fingers begin to thrust into his hole, "Hah…yes… more Sebastian! More!"

Sebastian smiled as the wonderful hips rocked on his fingers a few more times. Finally he grew impatient carefully he ripped the digits out of the twitching hole, "You ready baby?"

Ciel smiled at his nickname and nodded. He held Sebastian's cock steady under him and began to sink down. Ciel moaned as he was stretched, his arms wrapped around the man's neck. The earl looked at the ring Sebastian had given him, he smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

The older demon moved the boy up and dropped him back down.

"Ah! Yes!" Ciel's head went back.

In a quiet voice Sebastian whispered, "I love you too."

Ciel moaned as Sebastian's hips collided with his. "S-shit!...hah..so good Sebastian!" He started moving his hips around to find the spot, 'FUCK!' Finally he gave up, Ciel didn't really need Sebastian to hit it, but it made the sex ten times better.

Sebastian heard the dissatisfied groan, he didn't like it.

"Ah! S-Sebastian what the…" Ciel didn't expect to be placed on the floor. Though he had to admit, it felt good to lie on his back.

Sebastian lifted the boy's legs up and pushed them close to Ciel's chest. He plunged back into the tight orifice and moaned.

Ciel relaxed and let himself get pounded again, "Fuck Yes! Keep going! Don't stop! Don't Stop! Don't Stop!" His head fell back and he spread his legs wide in utter submission, "I love you! I love you Se-SEBASTIAN!"

"I love you too baby," the demon lock lips with the screaming boy.

Ciel tried to kiss the man but failed. He could barely think, after a week of going without anything everything being done to him felt wonderful. Ciel moaned loudly when he felt to hot tongue twist around his. The earl held the man's tail coat in a vice grip. The consistent pounding was making him go wild.

Sebastian began to thrust into the warm body without thought.

Ciel screamed a bit when his legs were stretched out, nearly straight. "SEBASTIN! HU-hurry up, I c-can't do much more," he looked into the red eyes, "Make me cum." Ciel didn't know why but those three words always sent Sebastian's hips in overdrive.

Sebastian always loved that carnal request from his little master, it never got old.

"YES!YES!YES! FUCK ME HARD!" the hips pace became inhuman, "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Ciel wrapped his arms around the man's neck and his legs on the man's upper back.

"I'm almost there love," Sebastian always felt the need to warn the boy.

"M-m-e t-too," tears of joy fell, he kissed Sebastian again. Ciel began to shake and quiver as his orgasm started to hit him. He threw his head back, "I'M I-I'M CUMMING!" Ciel's eyes grew wide when he felt Sebastian's cum spilling into him. His mouth hung open in utter bliss. Ribbons shot from his own hardened cock as well, he moaned lowly.

Sebastian laid his head on his love's chest, "We really should have sex regularly."

Ciel nodded and kissed the top of the man's head, "Are you ready to leave?" He giggled when Sebastian kissed his still red cheek. 'I take that as a yes.'

**One more chapter! ^-^ I'm having way too much fun with this, lol. Like review, you guys are awesome, I'll shut up now.**


	13. Forever

**Hey guys last chapter ^-^**

Ciel felt his heart nearly explode in joy. He looked at the calendar, _December14th_. He had been waiting a whole year for this day. "Young master, are you ready?" Mey-rin poked her head into the dressing room. She walked up to the boy and fixed the slightly smeared make up back into place. "Come on Ciel! Before my amazing outfit starts to wrinkle!" Nina screamed from the hall. Ciel laughed and looked at the maid, "I'm ready."

Sebastian stared at the mirror, he breathed in and out slowly. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Sebastian fixed his hair. 'I'm a demon, WHY THE FUCK AM I NERVOUS!' he yelled mentally. "Oh mister butler~" the undertaker popped out of nowhere. Sebastian had almost hit him, "Dear Satan don't sneak up on me." The undertaker laughed and ran out the room. Sebastian took a few more deep breathes then left as well, 'Today's the big day.'

The whole carriage ride there Ciel felt like his heart was soaring. "Mommy. Today es your day!" Ciel laughed at his daughter's words, "It's all of our day." Anastasia giggled in her white cupcake dress. She now had a full head of black, long curled hair; it went to the small of her back. Ciel had matured as well; he had grown three more inches and his hair was now at his shoulder. He examined the dress he was in. Well more like a dress and pants. The white garment opened past the knees to reveal the leggings Ciel wore underneath. He wasn't worried about the dress; he could pass for a girl with short hair if he made his voice a little higher. The tiny church came into view; he had paid a fortune to rent out the entire place, and to have the religious nuts look the other way.

Sebastian was running around making sure everything was perfect. "Sebastian! Stop you're going to mess up your suit." Sebastian looked at Grell he was surprised by the concern; he didn't expect the red head to want to help. "I just want everything to be perfect." Grell shook his head, "It will be if you stop freaking out." The butler nodded and decided to get into his position, Ciel would be there any moment.

Ciel's heart skipped a beat, 'Be calm everything's going to be okay.' He stepped out of the carriage and could hear the organs playing inside. His hands tightened on the bouquet of blue roses. "Mommy!" Anastasia smiled at him and held up her basket of flowers. Ciel's heart melted at the sight. He began to walk into the church.

Sebastian saw the few people they had invited to the ceremony, the servants, shimigamis and even the queen was there. Sebastian guessed she knew Ciel was gay, or the woman just liked weddings. He watched the Undertaker stand in front of him, Sebastian was about to make a comment to the ridiculously dressed man when the doors opened. If his heart had been beating it would have stopped. There was his bride in a sheath wedding dress, 'Sometimes I do wonder if he was supposed to be a boy.' Sebastian laughed mentally at his comment.

Ciel was shaking, not visibly, but he was nervous. He walked down the aisles his little girl throwing petals willy-nilly on the floor. He stepped onto the altar, letting Sebastian take his hand. Ciel barely listened to what the undertaker was saying till the vows were to be read. Till Sebastian looked at him and said, "I do."

The undertaker turned to Ciel, "Ciel do you take Sebastian as you lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, till death do you part?"

Ciel looked at the man he loved and smiled, "I do." He heard the undertaker say, "You may kiss the bride."

Sebastian kissed Ciel sweetly. Ciel giggled and wrapped his arms around the man. Ciel could hear everyone cheering, he was in bliss. He and Sebastian ran out of the church, they climbed into the waiting carriage. Ciel threw his bouquet at the awaiting crowd, Mey-rin caught it, he was happy for her. The carriage rode off, Ciel laughed when Sebastian pulled him into his lap.

"I love you, my little bride," Sebastian kissed the boy.

Ciel smiled then said, "Sebastian I miss Anastasia." He heard his husband laugh, "We've only been away from her for ten minutes." Ciel nodded, they trusted Mey-rin with their baby. Ciel kissed his husband, he smiled at the man.

Sebastian looked at him and let his heart pour out, "J'ai morts en attendant tous les jours pour vous, ma chérie n'ayez pas peur, je vous ai aimés pendant mille ans, je vous aimerai pour toujours plus."

Ciel began to cry and answered, "J'ai attendu toute ma vie pour toi, ma chérie tu es ma vie et de l'amour et j'ai finalement vous avez trouvé, je vous ai aimés pour toujours et je vous aimerai pour toujours plus."

They let their lips lock in unison, both crying with pure joy. They didn't want to let go of each other, and now for the rest of their lives they didn't have to. Sebastian looked down at his love, "Happy birthday my love."

Ciel laid his head against the man's chest, his love, his life, his forever, 'Forever. I like the sound of that.'

**Hey guys, you all have been awesome. I'll be writing a new story soon, tell me if you liked it. ^-^ I'll shut up now.**


End file.
